Children of Shadows : Book 1
by The flutterer butter-fly
Summary: Kaoru Drache is a young woman who comes from a bloodline of a prominent family with dark secrets of its own. Beautiful, stubborn and passionate she meets the vampire assassin who will alter her life forever....


**Children of Shadows :** Book 1

_            Daughter of Shadows_

Author's note : I had this idea and I had to put it down. I don't know about my other stories or when they will be updated cause I have lost interest. Please tell me what you think of this story...if I don't get at least 10 reviews I won't continue it. This fic promises the dark sensuality of passion and blood..it's gonna be lemony.

_            We were once only entities, existing with no purpose, no feelings or shape. We were not shaped by the hands of Gods, but by those who had left their ashes behind. From their shadows we arise, from their ashes of all lost, despaired and loved were we born. _

_  
            We are of our own, always and forever._

_            We are the **Hikage**._

_            Our purpose...  
  
_

_                                                                                                            The shadow legends  
  
_

_                                                                                        * * *_

            Darkness was his natural habitat, he grew and lived within it all his life. His eyes flashed an eerie amber as he watched his prey walked the road at night. The street lights were dimmed and even the shadows were covered by the dark. No smile crept to his lips, he was dead serious. He always took any of his jobs seriously, even though he had the upper advantage. It was important in his line of job.

            His prey, unaware that he was being targeted whistled and swung his bag as he walked. So happy, so innocent was his prey that an odd emotion pulled at his heart strings. No, an assassin can do without a heart. He would never have a heart again...his stopped beating centuries ago. The blood spilled was the only color and excitement in his life as it had been for a century. With that in mind, he unsheated his katana.

                                                                                          * * *

**_            "Onii-chan! Onii-chan," a small girl called out for her brother. "Tasukete," she whispered, stumbling as she ran for her dear life. They were getting closer these creatures with sharp teeths who had just massacred a family, her friend's family. Not one drop of blood had been spilled, those creatures had taken everything. She had been running as fast as she could and she could always outrun her friends but they were catching up and she could hear them, almost hear them licking their lips. _**

****

**_            She closed her eyes to push away the fear so she couldn't see the road ahead and tripped over something which made her fall. She fell flat on her face, the gravel in the road cutting into her knees and hands leaving a trail of blood. Instinct told her to get up and continue running, or they would have her. She stood up only to see three of them facing her with malicious smiles. _**

****

**_            "Little girl, why did you run away?" one of them said and laughed._**

****

**_            "She's a fast one too, got me all thirsty again."_**

****

**_            Another took a step towards her, "I'll have the first drink."_**

****

**_            "All right, just save some for us. You know how hard it is to catch one like this."_**

****

**_            He moved forward, and stopped when a dark figure suddenly stood in it's path. A young boy no less wearing an all blue-black outfit whose face was hidden by the dark._**

****

**_            "Onii-chan!" she yelled with relief in her voice. Her brother was here, he would protect her now. _**

****

**_            "Get out of my sight," it said. _**

****

**_            The vampire snarled and then threw his head back and laughed, "You obviously don't know who you're dealing with."_**

****

**_            "You were given a chance, vampire and you blew it for no one attacks my imouto and lives," it said and held out a black katana. _**

****

**_            "Who are you?" _**

****

**_            "Don't you know, vampire?" it asked mockingly and withdrew a katana from its sheath. _**

****

**_            "Hikage..." the vampire whispered before the katana slashed him to pieces. Blood splattered, staining the ground red. Within seconds, the other vampire thugs were only remains of dark tainted blood mesh._**

****

**_            Her brother snapped his fingers and a fire burned dark red engulfed the slashed pieces of the vampire. She watched the fire danced around with fearful eyes. _**

****

**_            "Kaoru, don't be afraid," he said softly, gathering her tiny body into his arms._**

****

**_            "Onii-chan..doushite?" she asked with a whimper. _**

****

**_            "We are different, you know that don't you? Haven't Mamoru-nii-san mentioned that we aren't normal humans?" he said._**

****

**_            She nodded her head, "Mamoru-nii-chan said that we were the Hikage, the shadows that protect and defend."_**

****

**_            "That's right, we are the Hikage and we are different. We aren't humans and we aren't the creatures of the dark, we are the balance of dark and light so we are the shadows. You understand, don't you Kaoru? It is time for you to understand," her brother said in a solemn voice._**

****

**_            "Who were they?"_**

****

**_            "Vampires, creatures of the dark that lives on blood. You must be more careful next time," her brother said warmly._**

****

**_            "Hai, Hayate-nii-chan."_**

            Kaoru tore her eyes away from the poster of a vampire movie that was colorfully splashed with dark crimsom color. She didn't have know why she suddenly remembered about the first time she learned of vampires. She shuddered as a cold wind passed, she had ceased to be afraid a long time ago. If a vampire were to come after her she would fight for her life and for her duty as _Hikage_. The uneasiness that she would have to fight lingered in her bones...a premonition of what to come. 

            And amber eyes glowed as they spot their target. __

TBC...

            


End file.
